


Reino caliente

by Duirandom1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Din Djarin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mand'alor (Star Wars), Multi, Omega Luke Skywalker, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1
Summary: Luke no sabía si estaba listo para los rituales mandalorianos pero eso es mejor que estar con ancianos y para él.  Din es el alfa perfecto
Relationships: Din Djarin/Ahsoka Tano, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Migs Mayfeld, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Omera, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth/Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Pershing, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Advertencia

"Luke el príncipe de Naboo está buscando esposo"

Padmé iba a encontrar a la persona que informó eso. Lo estaba haciendo tranquila con su hijo. Eliminando a los viejos y a los que la fuerza marca que no. Solo quedaban diez opciones. Suspiro y organizo un baile de cortejo. Lo que ella no sabía es que su hijo ya había elegido.

Luke estaba emocionado. Hoy será el dia. Su hermana le puso una Corona de flores y una túnica elegante. Entro al lugar con muchos aplausos e hormonas de alfas. Se sentó junto a su madre y empezó. Se presentaron alfas viejos, los que querían casarse para conseguir el trono más rápido, los que buscan relaciones comerciales con el planeta. Padmé suspiro aliviada de haber dejado a Anakin en la habitación. Luke escuchó todas las propuestas y después de unas horas se despidió a sus aposentos. Soltó un bostezo y gimio al sentir que lo besaban con posesividad. Soltó un sonido de queja cuando el alfa se separó. Se veía nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa?

Le señalo que se siente. 

—¡Antes de nada debo darte una advertencia sobre las tradiciones de mi pueblo! —Suspiro—. ¡En primer lugar te van a probar, te perseguirán alfas que buscaran someterte y deberás acabar con ellos para mostrar que eres capaz de proteger a tus cachorros!

Asintió, tenía sentido. 

—¡Y me lanzaría a ti para follarte frente a esos alfas para mostrar que yo gané al mejor omega!

Luke casi se ahoga de la sorpresa y Din no lo miraba. 

—¡Segundo, tenemos el sistema de Harem para que nazcan más niños y capaz cuando lleguen lo tenga que hacer en público para que todos sepan que son míos!

Silencio. 

—¡Tercero, los que lleguen igual van a querer hacer todo contigo ya que eres el gobernante conmigo, tienes poder y mandas como tratan a los llegados!

Luke lo pensó un poco y beso a Din

—¡Si estas conmigo esta bien!

Los ojos de Din brillaron de emoción. 

—¡Te amo mi jedi!

—¡Nunca te vas a deshacer de mi, mi mandaloriano!

Luke se subió sobre el.

—¡Debemos esperar a la boda!

—¡Que Cristiano!

Se dieron un beso rápido y Din se puso el casco para irse.

A la mañana siguiente todos los medios explotaron cuando se revelo con quien se casaba.

—¡La próxima vez que metas a un alfa a tu habitación no será en mi casa hijo!

Leia se burló y Han se estaba muriendo de risa. Anakin estaba rojo de ira. Padmé solo se rio. 


	2. La tradición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke pierde su virginidad y Din también

Din se sentó al lado de Luke mirando a los demás príncipes que estaban furiosos. Las hormonas se sentían y para burlarse le dio de comer a Luke. Alguien se levantó y retó a Din a un duelo. Padmé se levanto antes que Din. La alfa miro con furia al hombre. 

—¡No se crea que aceptamos ese comportamientos en mi planeta! —El hombre se encogió—. ¡Ahora mismo lo salvé de una muerte segura pero la próxima vez no me daré la molestia! ¿Esta claro?

El hombre asintió asustado y Din le susurro algo a Luke, este solo asintió. 

La ceremonia fue corta y Bonita, la mayoría quería ver el rostro de Din pero se quedaran con las ganas. 

Al día siguiente se iría. Con un escolta y su consejera, R2D2 iría también. A la mañana siguiente Cobb y Ahsoka lo esperaban afuera de su habitación. Su padre lo abrazó con fuerza y miro a Din.

—¡Mira desgraciado, este es mi niño y si le haces daño te castrare sin dudar!

—¡Si señor!

Otro abrazo y se subieron a la nave.

—¿Entonces este es tu caballero de brillante armadura? 

—¡Si!

Ahsoka miro con confusión. Al igual que ambas mujeres que eran las guardianas de Din.

—¿Como Cobb sabe que lo conoces y yo no?

La beta estaba molesta y el alfa se rio.

—¡Luke confía más en mi!

—¡Pero se casó conmigo!

Hubo un silencio y las dos mujeres estaban listas para someter al guardia pero sólo se rio.

—¡Felicidades su majestad!

Luke suspiro.

—¿No te importa?

—¡Si luke está feliz todo estará bien!

Se veía bien pero Luke sentio la pequeña tristeza. Sabía que Cobb estaba enamorado de él. Lo único que pudo hacer fue decirle la verdad para que encuentre a alguien que lo ame. Pero al ser su guardia personal no habla con mucha gente. 

—¡Soy Cobb Vanth y ella es Ahsoka Tano!

—¡Cara Dune y la pelirroja enojada es Bokatan!

Era la noche antes de la tradición Cobb se enteró. 

—¿Estas loco? —Se movía con nervios— ¿No ves que te van a ver como un animal y no un ser hum.?

—¡Yo acepté eso y ellos igual serán como uno! —Se levanto—. Sabes mi historia con Din y confío en el. Te veré mañana.

Miro el gran bosque y espero la señal para correr. Din estaba en algún lugar del bosque. Tenía una ventaja de 3 minutos. Corrio lo mejor que pudo y sintió al primer alfa. Lo engaño para que se estrelle contra un árbol. Se movió más y calló al suelo por otro alfa. Se arregló para agarra la cabeza y golpearla. Din estaba cerca, un alfa lo tiró hacia el árbol. Lo lanzó usando la fuerza y sonrió a ver a Din corriendo hacia el fon visible excitación. Para hacerlo más divertido corrio mostrando que es un compañero digno. Lo esquivo y cuando Din lo atrapó intento huir. Din no se sacaría el casco pero esta bien ya que la mordida será en privado. 

—¡Mío!

Luke gimio al sentir las manos sobre su cuerpo y más cuando su pantalón fue roto. Din en realidad lo estaba preparando ya que tradicionalmente solo entraba pero lo disfrazaba de adoración.

—¡MÍO!

Gruño y soltó un aullido. Din entró lento. 

—¡DILO!

Luke gimio ya que era grande pero su cuerpo lo quería. Se movía con suavidad pero visto desde afuera era como si esperaba que el omega ruegue por su nudo. Al sentir que podía grito.

—¡Soy tuyo alfa tomame!

Dio un grito cuando todo entró y sentía que se formaba el nudo. Se escucharon sonidos de excitación y los alfas se estaban masturbando. Din notó esto y tiró a Luke al suelo para levantar las piernas y entrar con más rapidez. Luke gimio complacido del cambio y puso su cabeza sobre el casco de Din que era como un beso mandaloriano.

—¡Te llenare todos los días!

Luke gimio al sentir el nudo llenarlo. 

Fue una buena manera de perder la virginidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así se empieza un Harem


	3. Cobb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din es benevolente

El alfa suspiro al ver la mordida de Luke que mostraba con orgullo, su alfa se veía contento. Salió al bosque y se sentó.

—Cobb —Ahsoka lo miro con preocupación

—¡Sabia que esto iba a pasar pero igual duele! —Respiro—. ¡Me dijo que Din es su alma gemela y me pidió perdón por no corresponder, Luke busco que me olvidara de él pero fallé.

Ella se acerco y le acarcio la cabeza.

—¡Pero eres un buen Guerrero y eres guapo, capaz aquí puedas conseguir pareja! 

El se río y se fue seguido de ella a ver a Luke. Lo que no sabían era que Din escucho todo. Y se lamió sus labios al pensar una idea.

Cobb no se queja de la hospitalidad, todos actuaban de manera amable y cordial. Pero nadie parece interesado. Hasta en el banquete de la noche donde se junto todo el pueblo. Lo retaron a un duelo para ver la fuerza del planeta de la flores. El miro a Luke que asintió. Era uno de los mejores pistoleros y espadachín del planeta. Será una pelea sin armas 

La mayoría estaba sorprendido de la elegancia que peleaba el alfa que aunque igual recibió golpes no parecía dañando. El público enloqueció por la patada que noqueó al mandaloriano. Din aplaudió y todo aplaudieron. Llego el medico pero el alfa dijo que se encargara solo. 

Preparo la medicina y Ahsoka le señalo que muchos omegas les gusto. El solo se rio y pidió que se marchara. Se empezó a desvestir y la puerta fue abierta. 

—¡Ahsoka estoy....!

Era sorprendente de que el hombre con la armadura más llamativa se pueda mover como una pantera en al selva. 

—¡Sientate!

Para su sorpresa obedeció y gimio al sentir los dedos del rey poniendo la medicina. 

—¡Fue una buena pelea!

—¡Graci..! —Soltó un gemido y se avergonzó. 

—¡Puedo ver que te gusta ayudar y cuidar!

El movimiento de las manos eran más suave y se sentía bien. Asintió mordiendo su labio para no soltar gemidos con el otro alfa 

—¿Pero te han cuidado a ti?

Gimio ya que Din empezó a jugar con sus pezones. Se sentía mal pero no quería irse. 

—¿Quieres estar con Luke?

Se puso rojo cuando su miembro empezó a despertar. 

—¡Es tu esposo! —Dio un gemido de protesta cuando los dedos pararon—. ¡Y tendrás más omegas para ti!

Din se rio. 

—¿Sabes que Luke puede traer alfa también?

La mente de Cobb se quedó en blanco. Era imposible que un alfa no le importe que su omega esté con otro alfa.

—¡Tu lo dijiste, tendré muchos omegas y no sería justo que Luke se quede ahí mirando, esta al mismo nivel que yo! —Los dedos volvieron a tocarlo — ¡Nos gustan los guerreros y creo que conseguí dos regalos! 

Gimio al sentir los dedos que estaban tocando su pantalón pero no hacía nada. 

—¡Di que eres mío!

Negó aunque se sentía genial no se sometería. Sintio un sonido de algo cayendo y una respiración en su cuello. 

—¡Sometete a mí!

Su instinto de lobo le decía que obedeciera. Abrió los ojos de asombro pensando en el poder de Din si podía someterlo con solo su voz. Iba a aceptar pero recordó a Luke y se molesto. Estaba a punto de decir algo y Luke se puso frente a él. 

—¿Pensabas que este espectáculo no estaría yo? 

Su racionalidad se fue a la mierda cuando Luke le besó el cuello y los dedos de Din se movían. Gimio y mostró su cuello al alfa. Su miembro estaba que explota y ni siquiera lo habían tocado. Se corrió cuando Din lo mordió. Luke se rio y lo besó.

—¡Vamos Cobb!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo el trío en acción y un nuevo príncipe llega al planeta.


	4. Trio

Iba a moverse pero se quedó dormido y despertó en su cama completamente curado. Salió rápido a buscar a su amiga

Cobb miro a Ahsoka que estaba confundida. 

—¿El rey te quiere marcar como suyo para que Luke tenga el mismo nivel de agregar a alfas al Harem y pasarla bien? —Ella lo pensó —. Bueno suena romántico de una manera ya que pone a Luke a su lado y no debajo de él. Disfruta.

—¡Pero es un alfa marcando a otro alfa!

Ella se rio apuntando a la mordedura que era poco visible.

—¡Si es posible lo que pasa es que se volvió un concurso de quien la tiene más grande y se decidió que era mejor olvidar!—Le sonrió — Prueba algo nuevo ya que igual tu cuerpo está listo para ser parte de ese harem. 

Cobb asintió.

Cobb a visto a muchos de sus compañeros desnudos cuando se bañaban antes de entrenar pero nunca había sentido nada. Ahora no sabe por qué al ver al otro alfa desnudo se le hace tan apetecible. Luke se río y le acarició el cabello. ¿Cuando lo habían cuidado? Sus padres murieron y tuvo que sobrevivir solo en las calles, se unió al servicio para tener algo que comer y nunca tuvo amigos hasta que conoció a Luke que lo trató como una persona.

—¡Abre!

Obedeció y gimio, entró lento a su boca y lo disfrutaba. Lo que le excitaba es que Din aún tenía el casco, la noche anterior por la excitación no lo había visto. Gimio más por que Luke le metió un vibrador que vibraba. Movió la lengua por instinto y sonrió al sentir los gemidos de Din. Abrió los ojos al sentir que la velocidad aumentaba y el alfa le agarraba la cabeza para entrar con más facilidad. Gimio disfrutando el sabor de Din llenar su boca. El rey jugó con el vibrador haciendo gemir a Cobb. 

—¿Seras mío? 

La velocidad del vibrador aumento. 

—¡Si!

Soltó un grito cuando llegó a la próstata.

—¿Si qué?

—¡Si alfa! —Grito con desesperación 

Le quitó el vibrador, Cobb protestó pero el miembro de Din entró en el.

—¡Tan apretado solo para mi!

Se quitó el casco y Cobb estaba impresionado por su belleza. El rey lo besó y se sintió bien. Grito al sentir la mordida que lo marcaba como suyo. Ahora es del rey. Abrió sus piernas más y grito al sentir el aumento de velocidad. Luke se sento sobre el para autopenetrarse con fuerza. Se sentía el cielo y gimio al sentir el nudo del alfa. Luke aumentó la velocidad y su nudo también se estaba formando. Sentía que iba a explotar.

—¡Alfa!

—¿Que pasa?

Tenía los ojos con lágrimas 

—¡Gracias por quererme en su harem!

Le acaricio la cabeza. 

—¡Te lo mereces y ahora eres mío, nada te faltará, como me gustaría embarazarte!

Se rio ya que sabe que es imposible. Luke no le gusto ser ignorado y mordió a Cobb que gimio. No pudo más y se corrió en Luke. Al hacerlo su trasero se apretó y Din se corrió dentro de él. Los tres gritaron, se sentía bien de tener la esencia de Din dentro de él y que Luke este lleno de él. Din sin dudar le puso el vibrador y empezó a follar a Luke que estaba más sensible. 

—¡Amo este planeta!

El príncipe Migs quería escapar pero debe ir a ese planeta. Odia a su padre


	5. Trio

Iba a moverse pero se quedó dormido y despertó en su cama completamente curado. Salió rápido a buscar a su amiga

Cobb miro a Ahsoka que estaba confundida. 

—¿El rey te quiere marcar como suyo para que Luke tenga el mismo nivel de agregar a alfas al Harem y pasarla bien? —Ella lo pensó —. Bueno suena romántico de una manera ya que pone a Luke a su lado y no debajo de él. Disfruta.

—¡Pero es un alfa marcando a otro alfa!

Ella se rio apuntando a la mordedura que era poco visible.

—¡Si es posible lo que pasa es que se volvió un concurso de quien la tiene más grande y se decidió que era mejor olvidar!—Le sonrió — Prueba algo nuevo ya que igual tu cuerpo está listo para ser parte de ese harem. 

Cobb asintió.

Cobb a visto a muchos de sus compañeros desnudos cuando se bañaban antes de entrenar pero nunca había sentido nada. Ahora no sabe por qué al ver al otro alfa desnudo se le hace tan apetecible. Luke se río y le acarició el cabello. ¿Cuando lo habían cuidado? Sus padres murieron y tuvo que sobrevivir solo en las calles, se unió al servicio para tener algo que comer y nunca tuvo amigos hasta que conoció a Luke que lo trató como una persona.

—¡Abre!

Obedeció y gimio, entró lento a su boca y lo disfrutaba. Lo que le excitaba es que Din aún tenía el casco, la noche anterior por la excitación no lo había visto. Gimio más por que Luke le metió un vibrador que vibraba. Movió la lengua por instinto y sonrió al sentir los gemidos de Din. Abrió los ojos al sentir que la velocidad aumentaba y el alfa le agarraba la cabeza para entrar con más facilidad. Gimio disfrutando el sabor de Din llenar su boca. El rey jugó con el vibrador haciendo gemir a Cobb. 

—¿Seras mío? 

La velocidad del vibrador aumento. 

—¡Si!

Soltó un grito cuando llegó a la próstata.

—¿Si qué?

—¡Si alfa! —Grito con desesperación 

Le quitó el vibrador, Cobb protestó pero el miembro de Din entró en el.

—¡Tan apretado solo para mi!

Se quitó el casco y Cobb estaba impresionado por su belleza. El rey lo besó y se sintió bien. Grito al sentir la mordida que lo marcaba como suyo. Ahora es del rey. Abrió sus piernas más y grito al sentir el aumento de velocidad. Luke se sento sobre el para autopenetrarse con fuerza. Se sentía el cielo y gimio al sentir el nudo del alfa. Luke aumentó la velocidad y su nudo también se estaba formando. Sentía que iba a explotar.

—¡Alfa!

—¿Que pasa?

Tenía los ojos con lágrimas 

—¡Gracias por quererme en su harem!

Le acaricio la cabeza. 

—¡Te lo mereces y ahora eres mío, nada te faltará, como me gustaría embarazarte!

Se rio ya que sabe que es imposible. Luke no le gusto ser ignorado y mordió a Cobb que gimio. No pudo más y se corrió en Luke. Al hacerlo su trasero se apretó y Din se corrió dentro de él. Los tres gritaron, se sentía bien de tener la esencia de Din dentro de él y que Luke este lleno de él. Din sin dudar le puso el vibrador y empezó a follar a Luke que estaba más sensible. 

—¡Amo este planeta!

El príncipe Migs quería escapar pero debe ir a ese planeta. Odia a su padre


End file.
